Crash risks are particularly high under certain conditions, which include in the presence of teen passengers, at night, under the influence of alcohol and while using electronic devices. the effect of teenage passengers has been demonstrated with respect to teenage risky driving and crash risks, but it is not understood the extent to which this may be due to social influences on teenage drivers to drive faster and follow more closely. Teenage passengers may distract teenage drivers. This research seeks to determine the relative importance of perceived social norms and peer influence on teenage driving performance.